In some instances, information read from a memory array contains errors. Some errors are the result of imperfections in circuitry of the memory array. Some errors are random results that occur during signal processing. In either case, in order for components which use the memory array to function properly, the errors must be corrected. In some existing approaches, when an error occurs at a memory location of an embedded memory, a human being, such as a system engineer, needs to go through some processes to have the error repaired.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.